Foxleap
Description Foxleap is a dark ginger tom with white paws, a white dipped tail, and bright green eyes. Extra Story This has not been edited. My last moments were approaching. I knew it in my bones. Our medicine cat couldn't save me, even if she tried her hardest. Poor kid.... I refused to attack my brother's patrol, but those bloodthirsty cats attack as soon as they smell something not covered in their scent. I had planned to escape the horror that FireClan was, after all that my brother had done. I met up with Snowbird and Fisherclaw, who were patrolling the area as I returned home, but at the same time we were ambushed by the dawn patrol led by Firestar himself. He called me a traitor before he commanded that they attack us. The three of us fought even though we were outnumbered, and while my old Clanmates died on the battle field, the group of cats left me to bleed to death... If Milkywillow hadn't found me I still would have died either way, which leads us to where we are now, in her little den as she desperately tried to save me. I stared weakly at Milkywillow as she applied cobwebs to my wounds, but I begin to die right in front of her. I could barely hear her screaming for me to hold on for a while longer. But there was once last thing I needed to ask myself, so I placed all my strength on that. Brother of my mine, my Firestar... How could you do this? I feel as if you have cursed this family, look at all the suffering we have been through. We lost half of BrambleClan because of you... So many died because of you.. And I cannot begin with what you did to your own kin, including me... We were all doomed from the start... But... I'm not ashamed. Why? I guess am just bold enough to accept how I feel. You will always be my brother Firestar. Blood is thicker then water... All the blood that was spilled however, was it really necessary? I don't understand why... I wish you never became like this. I wish you could be with me here, were we truly belong. You were misunderstood, brother. I remember Milkywillow saying I was the good of the family, but you could and maybe still can be. "I hope you join us soon, brother..." I said as I breathed for the last time. "Foxleap!?" "Wake up please!" "I can't lose more of this Clan to our rivals, please!" Voices of my Clanmates surrounded me. I shut my eyes for good, knowing that my kin was waiting for me up in the place of Cold Waters. Do you think I could ever see Firestar there someday? Gallery Foxleap severance.png|Severance|link=Severance Foxleap.png|Falling Stars|link=Falling Stars foxleap kit to leader.png|Kit to Leader|link=Kit to Leader Foxleap v5.png|Kit to Leader v5|link=Kit to Leader version 5 |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | Games Severance, Falling Stars, Kit to Leader Books Sliverstone's Destiny, Firewing's Pride |} Am I (Foxleap) one of your favorite characters? Yes! No! Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Deceased Category:BrambleClan cats Category:FireClan cats